<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Faith's Puppy by RavenclawSlayer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25188562">Faith's Puppy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenclawSlayer/pseuds/RavenclawSlayer'>RavenclawSlayer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, PWP</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:20:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,462</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25188562</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenclawSlayer/pseuds/RavenclawSlayer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Faith thought Buffy needed to get punished for being naughty</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Faith Lehane/Buffy Summers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Faith's Puppy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Faith was back from her six months long rogue Slayer hunt and as soon as she got to the Edinburgh castle she knew something was wrong. Everyone got very quiet when she walked in and then tried to make the situation better by making the silliest jokes and attempts of conversations ever.</p><p>“Ok, guys, what’s going on?”, she asked and eyed everyone suspiciously.</p><p>“Well, Faith… you’d been gone a while and Buffy started seeing someone else a while ago.”, Willow said, threading carefully because she knew Faith had jealousy and temper issues.</p><p>“Oh, did she? Well… good for her. We were never an item anyway.”, Faith tried to be cool, but she was beyond angry and jealous and she kinda wanted to strangle someone.</p><p>“Ok, well, if you’re all five by five, she’s in her room, doing some research, can you even believe that?”</p><p>“Is she alone?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>Faith nodded and somehow forced herself not to run to Buffy’s bedroom, but to walk like she had no care in the world. She knocked on the door and heard a quiet “Come in”. Buffy’s desk was buried under a bunch of papers and she looked so tired. She was wearing a silky pink night gown and when she looked up and saw Faith standing there, she gasped.</p><p>“Faith? What are you doing here?” Here voice was husky and she tried to clear her throat a little.</p><p>“Not seducing Junior Slayers, unlike some of us…”, Faith narrowed her eyes and leaned on Buffy’s desk.</p><p>“Jealous?”, Buffy smirked, but she kinda loved the look Faith was giving her. There was something dangerous in her eyes, and Buffy was always very attracted to it.</p><p>“I hate being jealous. I hate that you fucked another woman while I was gone, B.”</p><p>“If I remember correctly, you dumped me. You…”, Buffy had to shut up when Faith grabbed her nightie’s collar and kissed her roughly and passionately.</p><p>“You know how I feel about you, B. And you know you’re MINE, even if I’m away and saying dumb shit like ‘it’s over’.”</p><p>“That’s not how it works, Faith, you can’t just expect me to become a nun and spend my life waiting for you to decide to come back. I’m sure you’ve had your share of conquests in the meantime…”</p><p>“I haven’t been with anyone else, B. I wanted to, but couldn’t get you out of my fuckin’ head.”</p><p>Buffy didn’t know what to say, she just looked surprised and a little turned on… The way Faith was looking at her was making her insides boil… “Faith… I’ve missed you... Not that it’s any of your business, but Satsu and I aren’t dating. We’re kinda friends with benefits…”</p><p>“So, when did your <em>friend with benefits </em>fuck you last?”, every Faith’s word was filled with jealousy and anger. Her hand moved to Buffy’s throat and lightly squeezed it.</p><p>“A couple of days ago.”, Buffy blushed a little and stared into Faith’s deep brown eyes that were so filled with all possible emotions at that moment and Buffy couldn’t help feeling butterflies.</p><p>“Fuck.”, Faith whispered and with one swift motion flipped Buffy’s desk over, which made Buffy jump a little. Papers and folders scattered all over and Buffy cringed. That pile would take ages to sort out again.</p><p>“Faith… what…?!”</p><p>Faith’s lips crashed against her own and Buffy gasped, but kissed her back. They found their way to the bed and a moment later, Buffy’s nightie was torn up on the floor.</p><p>“You’ll never think about fucking her when I’m done with you.”, Faith growled and quickly stripped out of her clothes.</p><p>“I wouldn’t have done it if you hadn’t left…”, Buffy narrowed her eyes and Faith kissed her hard and slid her hand down and dipped her fingers inside the already wet folds…</p><p>Buffy was kissing her passionately and whispering Faith’s name, that woman sure knew how to wake up every nerve in her body with just a few touches. She didn’t even need to fuck her to make her body sing. Her body was shivering slightly and Faith grinned and slammed two fingers deep inside her and started fingering her mercilessly.</p><p>“Oh, god, Faith... oh, god...”- Buffy moaned and moved her hips, she wanted Faith as deep as possible. Her skilled fingers were working magic and she didn’t think she’d last too long... She realized she’d missed Faith more than she’d thought…</p><p>“So, B, you’ve been a very bad girl lately...”- Faith whispered when she felt Buffy’s inner walls clench her fingers... She knew the blondie was close and she didn’t want to give her the ultimate pleasure just yet. She didn’t really deserve it...</p><p>“Faith... I’m gonna...”- Buffy whispered and groaned loudly when Faith pulled her fingers out abruptly.</p><p>“Oh no, baby, you’re not gonna... I’m gonna punish you if you do. Well, I’m gonna punish you anyway, for sleeping with that Japanese girl while I was away. I mean, I’m out there risking my life and you’re letting some little newbie take a taste… And you’re gonna fuckin beg me to cum, do you understand?”- she gripped Buffy’s face with her hand and stared into her eyes.</p><p>“Faith, you dumped me and I…”</p><p>Faith gripped her face and growled “Do you understand? YES or NO?”</p><p>“Y-yes...”- Buffy stammered, feeling warmth spread all through her body.</p><p>“Yes, MISS.”- Faith corrected her and pulled her up on her knees.</p><p>“Yes, Miss...”- Buffy repeated and looked up at Faith, who gently caressed her face, kissed her and placed her on all fours.</p><p>She took of her leather belt with spikes on it, wrapped it around Buffy’s neck and yanked it hard.</p><p>“Walk, puppy.”- Faith said and grinned, she never thought she’d get to play with Buffy like that. Buffy crawled around the bedroom and stopped when she made a full circle and returned to the bed. Faith smiled and gently patted Buffy’s head, she was really enjoying herself at that moment.</p><p>“Spread your legs, bitch.”- Faith demanded and looked at Buffy’s wet pussy... It was so inviting and she wanted it so bad, but it wasn’t the time yet. She took Buffy’s black scarf and used it as a blindfold and started going through Buffy’s drawers. The naughty girl had a bunch of toys, and she grinned. She found nipple clamps and placed them on Buffy’s hard nipples, which made the blondie hiss quietly... </p><p>She slammed two fingers inside her deep and fast and smiled when Buffy moaned, but she quickly pulled them out, she just wanted to tease her and make it harder for Buffy to resist orgasming. She found one more clamp and closed it on Buffy’s clit, which made the blonde sob and moan loudly. She flicked it with her finger and then slapped Buffy’s pussy hard.</p><p>“This pussy is MINE, B. Don’t you fuckin forget it.”- she growled and slapped it again, harder. It was so wet and hot, just looking at it made her mouth water.</p><p>Buffy’s heart was racing, her nipples and pussy were throbbing and she hissed, but she didn’t complain about the pain. Faith grabbed a butt plug and slammed it inside Buffy’s tight ass…  A very sexy moan escaped Buffy and Faith pulled on her belt and started rubbing her sore pussy hard, making sure she pressed on the clamp repeatedly.</p><p>“Faith... ohhh god...”- Buffy moaned and Faith slapped her pussy again. She squeezed Buffy’s breasts and pulled on the clamps until the blonde screamed in pain. She noticed her pussy just kept getting wetter and she whispered</p><p>“You’re such a slut, B... Fuck, I’ve never been this turned on in my life... Make me cum, bitch.”- she caressed her cheek gently and pulled Buffy’s mouth to her pussy.</p><p>Buffy moaned quietly when she started licking Faith’s wet pussy, it tasted so good... Her tongue rolled over it and teased her clit expertly. Faith wrapped her fingers in Buffy’s hair, pulled her closer and moaned when Buffy thrust her tongue inside hard... The brunette started riding Buffy’s tongue and rubbing herself over her face, making it hard to breathe...</p><p>Still, Buffy’s tongue continued twisting and turning inside her, she was eating her out like she was fed her last meal and wanted to savour every last drop...</p><p>“Fuck, B... oh god you’re amazing...”- Faith moaned and pulled her blonde hair harder. She pulled the belt hard and started moving her hips harder and faster, the blondie was so sexy and driving her absolutely insane. She screamed Buffy’s name when her lips wrapped around the clit and sucked on it hard...</p><p>The brunette decided to remove the blindfold; she wanted to stare into Buffy’s green eyes while rubbing herself over her beautiful face. Buffy’s eyes were liquid fire and she thought she would explode, her body started shaking a little and it made Buffy suck and lick harder. She started being a bit breathless, but she wasn’t stopping or asking for more air. She pushed her tongue back inside Faith’s soaked pussy and started tongue fucking her harder and faster.</p><p>Faith’s moans kept getting louder, her body was shaking and she moaned “Oh god, B, I’m gonna cum...”</p><p>Buffy was a bit disappointed when Faith moved away, and gasped when Faith started squirting all over her face.</p><p>Faith stumbled backwards; the force of the orgasm amazed her. She breathed hard and fast and watched Buffy in amazement... Cum was dripping down to her breasts and Faith pulled her up, sat her on the bed, making sure the butt plug got pressed on hard, and wiped Buffy’s face with her hands. She started rubbing her juices all over Buffy’s breasts and pulled on the clamps...</p><p>“Faith, let me cum, I’m begging you... I can’t hold it anymore...”- Buffy begged her and Faith thought it was the sexiest thing ever.</p><p>She pushed the blondie down on her back, lifted her legs up in the air, spread them and just looked at Buffy’s wet pussy, amazed.</p><p>“Not yet, baby...”- she whispered and pulled the clamp off of Buffy’s clit. Buffy screamed and her juices started pouring out even though she tried really hard not to cum.</p><p>“Bad girl...”- Faith whispered and slammed two fingers inside her hard and fast...</p><p>Buffy screamed and her body exploded, her juices gushed out uncontrollably, and ran down Faith’s arm.</p><p>Faith watched her, completely amazed, for a moment and then dived in and started licking her hungrily, until she cleaned every drop of Buffy’s juice.</p><p>“You are the sexiest woman that ever existed, B.”- Faith said, her voice husky from all the emotions and desire inside her.</p><p>“Fuck, I can’t move...”- Buffy whispered, breathing hard and fast...</p><p>“Oh, baby, I’m not done with you.”- Faith whispered and pulled the butt plug out. She replaced it with her finger and started going fast and hard. Buffy moaned loudly and she added another finger and pushed Buffy’s legs up, they reached behind her head. She held her in that awkward position and pounded her ass hard and fast...</p><p>“FAITH, OH GODDDD!”- Buffy screamed, her body started shaking again, even her teeth chattered...</p><p>She held onto the sheets tightly and moaned louder and louder and sobbed loudly when Faith’s left hand landed on her ass and started spanking it. She stopped when it was red...</p><p>Buffy was amazing, the girl counted every spank and begged for more without being told to do it. She kept whispering “I’m your sssslut, Faith... I d-dddeserve to be p-punished...”</p><p>“Yeah, you do, B... you’re my slut…”- she growled and pulled her fingers out of Buffy’s aching ass.</p><p>She looked at Buffy’s pussy, it was practically begging to cum, but she ignored it.</p><p>“Faith... can I cum?”- Buffy whispered, hardly breathing.</p><p>“No. Hold it, bitch. I’ll be right back, don’t you dare to move.”- Faith growled and stared into her eyes.</p><p>“Yes... Miss.”- Buffy said and pulled on the sheets, trying to calm her body, it was screaming for release. She was wondering what else Faith had in mind, she couldn’t stop moaning quietly. Her legs were shaking, her pussy and ass were throbbing and she yelled out “Faith, please, come back!”</p><p>Her breath hitched when Faith returned with her cell phone in hand and started taking photos... She zoomed in on her pussy and ass, her breasts and the belt on her neck and then she said</p><p>“Pose for me like a whore.”</p><p>Buffy’s whole body was trembling, but she forced herself to pose on all fours, on her back with her legs spread…</p><p>“Good girl.”- Faith whispered and turned on the camera and zoomed in on Buffy’s incredibly wet pussy “Cum for me, bitch...”</p><p>“Oh, god, thank you...”- Buffy moaned loudly and let herself explode. She came so hard she couldn’t breathe and her pussy was throbbing almost painfully...</p><p>“Are you ok?”, Faith asked, her voice gentle and loving now, as she gazed into Buffy’s beautiful eyes.</p><p>“Mmmm, Faith, more than ok… just sore all overrrr…”</p><p>“Oh, poor baby.”- Faith had to chuckle and she lifted Buffy in her arms and took her to the bathroom. She placed her in the bath tub and started filling it with water.</p><p>Faith let the water flow and held the shower head in between Buffy’s legs until she moaned. Then she filled the bath with bubbles and joined her lover inside.</p><p>“You’re so fuckin sexy, B.”- she whispered and kissed her gently as she moved her hands over the sexy body, rubbing soap into it. She washed Buffy’s face with a soft sponge and cleaned all of her body gently and slowly, enjoying little moans Buffy kept producing. She finally removed the clamps off of her sore nipples and licked them slowly.</p><p>“I gotta go now, B... This was fun.”</p><p>“Faith... don’t go...”- Buffy pouted and Faith kissed her deeply.</p><p>“I’ll be back soon. And you better be a good girl, or I’ll be mad.”- Faith growled, kissed her lover once again, got out of the bath, quickly dried herself and left the blondie to continue soaking in the bubbles. She imagined her body was sore as hell and it made her wanna fuck her again, but she had things to do...</p><p>Buffy fell asleep in the bath and woke up an hour later, when the water got cold. Faith’s belt was still around her neck and she removed it and slowly got dressed.</p><p>She put on just a fluffy white bath robe and headed to her spacious bedroom. She really needed a drink. She poured herself a glass of whiskey and curled up on the couch, unable to stop thinking about Faith and what she’d done to her...</p><p>Her phone beeped and she checked it out.</p><p>
  <em>Miss you already, B. I’ll see you soon, you sexy little bitch...</em>
</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>